Uri Baby, We Love You
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: MOVED! Ini Sequel dari My Baby don't Cry! RnR Please...
1. Chapter 1

[FF] Uri Baby, We Love You! [KYUMIN/GS] {SEQUEL My Baby, Don't Cry!}

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"HYUNNIE!" teriak sungmin saat dilihatnya seorang polisi menggendong sang buah hati yang tengah menangis. Diambilnya sang bayi dari gendongan polisi itu.

"WONNIE! KYUNNIE!" teriak kibum dan sungmin saat melihat suami mereka terkulai tak sadar diri dalam bopongan polisi-polisi tadi.

"WONNIE!"

"KYUNNIE!"

BRUK

"Ya Tuhan, Bummie onnie!" seru sungmin keras saat dilihatnya kibum ambruk seketika.

Melihat ada yang ambruk, sang polisi dengan segera membopong tubuh kibum menuju mobil mereka.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kenapa jadi begini?!" isak sungmin seraya memeluk erat minhyun yang juga tengah menangis itu.

-Kyumin-

"MINNIE!" panggilan itu membahana di koridor rumah sakit.

"UMMA!" dengan segera, dipeluknya erat sang umma yang baru datang itu. Sedangkan minhyun tengah diperiksa, karena sungmin takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya selama sebulan ini.

"Waeyo jagi? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya sang umma yang memang pada dasarnya tak tahu menahu perihal penculikan minhyun. Ya, mereka sengaja tak memberi tahu orang tua mereka(kecuali umma siwon) karena mereka tahu, kalau mereka memberitahukannya, para orang tua pasti akan panik dan melupakan pekerjaan yang sangat penting.

"Hyunnie... hiks..hiks.. diculik dan kyunnie... hiks. hiks..." sungmin tak kuasa melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ssttt... jangan menangis terus minnie.. mereka pasti baik-baik saja" ujar leeteuk menenangkan seraya memeluk tubuh sungmin serta menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung anaknya.

"Tapi, ini sudah hampir empat jam mereka didalam umma.. hiks.. Dan lagi, kibum unnie juga belum sadarkan diri" jelas sungmin sambil terisak di pelukan sang ibu.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada kibummie?" tanya umma siwon yang daritadi diam saja itu.

"Bummie unnie tadi pingsan di tempat kejadian setelah mengetahui keadaan wonnie oppa. hiks. dan kata dokter yang memeriksa tadi, hiks. kandungan kibum unnie lemah, dan hampir saja keguguran. hiks" jawab sungmin masih sambil terisak setelah melepas pelukannya pada sang ibu.

"Sekarang bummie ada dimana?" tanya umma siwon lagi dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Di ruang rawat nomor 34" jawab sungmin singkat.

"Biar immo yang menjaga bummie, kalau ada berita tentang keadaan wonnie dan kyunnie tolong kabari immo ya,minnie" ujar nyonya choi itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang dimana kibum terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri.

"Minnie ke dokter dulu umma, mengecek keadaan hyunnie" pamit sungmin sebelum meninggalkan orang tuanya, orang tua kyuhyun, serta appa siwon. Kalau orang tua kibum, sudah pasti masih berada di luar negeri, karena tempat tinggal mereka memang disana.

-Kyumin-

Satu jam kemudian~~

CKLEK

Akhirnya, setelah penantian selama lima jam lamanya, pintu ICU itupun terbuka, menampakkan seorang dokter pria paruh baya dengan wajahnya yang agak menunduk. Sontak, keluarga besar yang tengah menunggu itu berdiri bersama dan mendekati dokter itu.

"Syukurlah..." ucap sang dokter menggantung.

"Bagaimana?" ujarr sungmin tak sabar.

"Kami telah melakukan yang terbaik, dan Tuhan mengabulkan do'a kalian, mereka berdua selamat. Tapi, untuk saat ini mereka berdua belum sadar" ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi, mereka baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya hangeng memastikan.

"Ne, anda benar tuan" jawab sang dokter.

"Kapan kami boleh menjenguknya dokter?" tanya kangin.

"Setelah kami memindahkannya ke ruang rawat, kalian bisa menjenguknya" jelas sang dokter.

"Hiks..hiks.. hiks.." isak sungmin terlalu senang setelah mendengar penuturan dokter tadi.

-Kyumin-

Ruang 34

"Um.. maa.." panggil kibum pelan. Rupanya, dia baru sadar dari pingsannya tadi.

"Bummie? Kau sudah sadar, sayang?" tanya sang mertua yang hanya dibalas anggukkan lemah dari kibum.

"Apa bummie membutuhkan sesuatu? Apa perlu umma panggilkan dokter?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada khawatir.

"Ani" jawab kibum singkat.

"Wonnie dimana umma?" tanya kibum lemah.

"Di ruang rawat nomor 33" jawab sang mertua. Memang nyonya choi sudah diberitahu tentang keadaan dan keberadaan anak dan keponakannya.

"Dia tak apa-apa kan umma?" tanya kibum khawatir.

"Tentu saja" jawaban pasti itu membuat kibum lega.

"Apa yang terjadi umma?" tanya kibum.

"Gwenchana, tak ada apa-apa, lebih baik bummie istirahat dulu. Keadaanmu belum pulih benar" ujar sang mertua setelah menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

"Ani, bummie sudah lelah tidur terus. Bummie mau bertemu dengan wonnie" bantah kibum.

"Wonnie belum sadar sayang. Nanti kalau siwonnie sudah sadar, umma antarkan ke ruang rawat wonnie. Kalau kita kesana sekarang, nanti wonnie terganggu" kata umma siwon memberi penjelasan.

"Ah, umma benar. Kalau begitu bummie mau jalan-jalan di taman saja bosan disini terus" ujar kibum seraya berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dengan sigap, umma siwon langsung membantunya.

-Kyumin-

"Hyunnie chagi, lihatlah appamu yang sakit-sakitan ini! " seru seorang yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama cho sungmin pada bayi mungil yang tengah duduk diatas kasur tempat sang appa tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Baru kali ini umma lihat tampangnya yang polos. Hahaha... Tak seperti cho kyuhyun appamu itu" ujarnya diselingi tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Pa.. Pa... PAAA..." panggil sang bayi bernama minhyun itu seraya menepuk pelan pipi sang ayah yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Tepuk yang keras sayang, kalau perlu tampar sekalian. Hiks.. Hiks.. Biar appamu yang babo ini bangun. Hiks.. Hiks.." ujar sungmin dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah bulatnya. Dia sudah benar-benar rindu dengan suami yang biasanya tak bisa diam itu..

"CHO KYUHYUN! BANGUN!" teriak sungmin histeris membuat bayi yang tadinya masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya jadi terganggu.

"HUEEEEE!" pecah sudah tangisan bayi mungil itu.

Seolah tuli dari segala sumber suara, sungminpun hanya diam. Menatap kosong kedepan. Tak perduli apapun, bahkan kini wajah minhyunpun telah memerah sempurna akibat tangisannya.

"HUEEE!" kini, minhyun dengan erat memeluk lengan kyuhyun. Lengan pakaian yang digunakan kyuhyunpun langsung basah.

Cklek

"Minnie, ada a... " ucapan leeteukpun terhenti tatkala dilihatnya sungmin yang hanya diam saja. Padahal suara minhyun terdengar hingga luar.

"Minnie..." ditepuknya lengan sungmin pelan.

'apa yang terjadi?' batin leeteuk karena sungmin sama sekali tak meresponnya.

"YA!" hampir saja sungmin jatuh. Untungnya dengan cepat leeteuk menahan tubuh berisi sang anak.

Dengan cepat, leeteuk memencet tombol yang berada di samping ranjang tempat kyuhyun berbaring. Setelah beberapa saat, muncullah seorang suster di ruangan itu.

"Tolong bantu anak saya, dia pingsan" ujar leeteuk membuat sang suster dengan sigap membantunya.

Dan yang paling leeteuk lupakan ialah, Minhyun masih ada di ruangan itu bersama kyuhyun yang belum sadar.

"hiks.. hiks.." dieratkannya pelukan pada lengan appanya.

Tak berselang lama minhyunpun tertidur.

-Kyumin-

"Nona Cho hanya kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran. Biarkan istirahat dulu. Saya permisi dulu" ujar dokter yang menangani sungmin.

"Terima kasih dok" kata leeteuk sebelum sang dokter meninggalkan ruang rawat sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan... Minhyunnie!" ternyata leeteuk baru ingat cucu kecilnya.

Dengan cepat, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat kyuhyun yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari ruang rawat sungmin.

Cklek

"hhh... tidur rupanya. Mianhae, halmonie tadi panik, jadi melupakan Hyunnie" ujar leeteuk.

Dengan pelan dilepaskannya rangkulan erat minhyun pada kyuhyun. Namun, ternyata minhyun memeluk kyuhyun terlalu erat sehingga leeteuk agak sedikit kesusahan.

"Aish, kenapa susah sekali?" tanya leeteuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyunnie pasti kangen appa ya?" bisik leeteuk seraya tersenyum. Minhyun benar-benar menyayangi kyuhyun.

"Yasudah, hyunnie tidur saja. Ini sudah malam. Halmonie akan menjaga hyunnie dan appamu disini" ujar leeteuk seraya membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah rentan itu di sofa dekat kasur yang minhyun dan kyuhyun tempati.

"Hhh... kenapa mereka punya ruang rawat sendiri-sendiri? jadi menyusahkan kan. Eh?" tiba-tiba saja muncul ide cemerlang dari curhatannya tadi.

Leeteuk kembali berdiri dan keluar menuju ruang dokter. Meminta persetujuan dokter agar mereka ditempatkan diruang rawat yang sama. Maksudnya, kibum dengan siwon, kyuhyun dengan sungmin. Tidak mungkin bila mereka berempat dalam satu ruangan. Karena di rumah sakit itu belum ada ruang rawat VIP yang mampu menampung empat pasien sekaligus.

Dan dengan santainya, sang dokter mengiyakannya. Malam itu juga, mereka yang masih terlelap langsung dipindah ke ruang rawat masing-masing.

"Kau benar-benar jenius Leeteuk-ah. Hahahaha" bangganya pada diri sendiri.

-Kyumin-

Keesokan harinya...

"Wonnie..." panggil kibum pelan.

Kini kibum tengah berbaring disamping siwon di kasur siwon. Posisi mereka sekarang berhadapan. Untungnya kasur itu cukup kuat untuk menampung dua, ah ani empat orang sekaligus.

"Ne?" jawab siwon lemah.

"Hampir saja kita kehilangan uri baby.. Mianhae..." ujarnya seraya mengelus telapak tangan sang suami.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya siwon panik.

"Kemarin waktu melihatmu tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengucur ditubuhmu membuatku tak kuat melihatnya dan jatuh pingsan begitu saja" ceritanya.

"Kenapa kamu jadi lemah begini sih! Menjaga diri sendiri saja tak bisa! Cih, dasar pabo!" kini air mata membasahi kedua belah pipi putih kibum.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak apa-apa, bummieku sayang. Bummie dan aegya juga baik-baik kan?" tanya siwon memastikan.

"Ne,aku dan uri aegya baik-baik saja" tangan kibum menuntun tangan kekar siwon untuk mengelus perut besarnya.

"Wonnie bisa merasakannya kan?" tanya kibum.

"Mereka bergerak, Bummie!" ujar siwon antusias.

duk

duk

"Hoaaa, sekarang bahkan menendang!"

"Apa sakit, bummie?" tanya siwon khawatir karena dilihatnya kibum yang meringis.

"Sedikit.." cicitnya.

"Aish, dasar anak-anak nakal! Jangan ganggu istriku!" ujar siwon membuat kibum terkekeh pelan.

"Masih sakit?" tanya siwon seraya mengelus pelan perut kibum.

Kibum hanya menggeleng dan dengan cepat mencium pipi siwon.

Cup~

"Yah...~ kenapa hanya pipi saja?" tanya siwon dengan nada se-kecewa mungkin.

"Memangnya mau dimana?" tanya kibum menggoda.

Chuu~

"Aku ingin disini" ujar siwon setelah mengakhiri kecupan singkat di bibir kibum.

"Dasar!" dengus kibum membuat siwon terkekeh.

Dipeluknya lembut tubuh sang istri.

"Saranghae"

"Nado..."

-Kyumin-

Kalau tadi kita sudah mengintip kegiatan pagi yang mesra di kamar rawat sibum, kini kita intip kamar rawat kyumin(hyunnie).

"Minnie..." panggil kyuhyun.

"Hmmm..." jawab sungmin dengan gumaman.

"Kenapa kamu malah dibelakangku sih?" tanya kyuhyun heran.

"Memang kenapa?" jawabnya santai.

Bagaimana tidak, kini posisi berbaring kyumin(hyunnie) adalah kyuhyun yang ada ditengah. Jadi, minhyun berada dipinggir, kyuhyun menghadap minhyun disebelahnya, dan sungmin disamping kyuhyun dengan memeluk erat punggung kyuhyun. Untung kasur yang mereka tempati kuat untuk menampung mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang ditengah?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau minhyunnie yang ditengah, aku jadi susah kan kalau memeluk kyunnie. Tapi kalau aku yang ditengah, nanti siapa yang jagain hyunnie? Begini jauh lebih nyaman" jawab sungmin kekanakan.

"Aish, tapi aku kan tak bisa melihat wajahmu, minnie" gerutu kyuhyun.

"Aku juga hanya bisa melihat punggung dan rambutmu saja" balas sungmin.

"Terserahmu saja lah" ujar kyuhyun pasrah.

"Paa..." panggil minhyun karena dari tadi diabaikan.

"Ne, chagi?" jawab kyuhyun.

"Mam. " gumanya tak jelas. Tapi, karena kyuhyun bukan orang baru yang merawat minhyun, dia tahu pasti apa keinginan buah hatinya tersebut.

"Hyunnie lapar ya? Tunggu halmonie datang dulu ya sayang" ujar kyuhyun dan yang pasti minhyun sama sekali tak tahu maksudnya. Yang dapat ia tangkap hanyalah kata 'halmonie'saja.

"Monnie... " ulang minhyun lagi.

"Ne. Monnie" ucap kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. 'anakku benar-benar pintar' batinnya.

"Kamu juga lapar,minnie?" tanya kyuhyun pada sosok yang masih setia memeluk punggungnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan anakmu yang disini juga butuh makan" jawab sungmin.

Cklek

"Umma datang!" seruan dua wanita paruh baya yang membuka pintu itu.

"Kalian sudah bangun rupanya" ujar umma sungmin, leeteuk.

"Ne umma. Tolong bawa minhyun keluar, dia lapar" ujar kyuhyun seakan mengusir minhyun.

"Dengan senang hati. oh iya, ini umma bawakan makanan untuk kalian. Kalian berdua pasti juga lapar" ujar heechul, umma kyuhyun.

"Kajja chullie. Jangan ganggu pasangan yang tengah kasmaran ini" ujar leeteuk menggoda.

"UMMA!" kata sungmin dengan nada malu malunya.

"Sini hyunnie sama monnie" ucap leeteuk seraya menggendong tubuh mungil minhyun.

"Pa..." panggilnya dengan nada menyedihkan.

"Hanya sebentar, baby" kata kyuhyun menenangkan.

Minhyun hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada leeteuk dan membenamkan muka imutnya di dada halmoninya.

"Aish, kalau tak segera pergi, bisa-bisa hyunnie menangis. Kaja chullie!" ujarnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruang rawat kyumin.

"Awas kalau terjadi sesuatu pada menantuku!" pesan heechul pada kyuhyun sebelum menyusul leeteuk.

"Sebenarnya anaknya itu siapa sih?" gerutu kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah kyu. Kaja kita makan" ujar sungmin seraya bangkit dari posisinya kemudian membantu kyuhyun duduk. Tentu saja luka di perutnya belum sembuh benar.

"Aku suapi ya, kyu" kata sungmin seraya mengambil sebuah kotak makan yang tadi dibawa heechul. Ternyata ini masakan rumah. Tentu saja, dengan kondisi kyuhyun yang sembuh benar, mereka tak mau mengambil resiko dengan membeli makanan luar.

"Ani, katanya tadi minnie lapar? biar aku makan sendiri, dan minnie juga" tolak kyuhyun.

"Tapi, aku ingin menyuapi kyunnie" ujar sungmin manja. 'aish, sifat manjanya keluar' batin kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kita saling suap-menyuap(?). Bagaimana?" tawar kyuhyun.

"Ne" jawab sungmin semangat. Diberikannya satu kotak makan lagi pada kyuhyun.

Dan pada akhirnya, sungmin menyuapi kyuhyun dan kyuhyun menyuapi sungmin. sungguh romantis.

-Kyumin-

TBC?/END?

Lia datang lagi dengan sequel. Tunggu respon dari reader mau lanjut ato end aja.

RnR please~~


	2. Chapter 2

[FF] Uri Baby, We Love You! [KYUMIN/GS] / Chapter 2

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"Huh, membosankan" gerutu seorang siswa yang sangat tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang diberikan gurunya saat ini.

"Saya bisa mendengarnya, tuan muda Cho!" ujar Park Songsaenim, sang guru.

"Baguslah kalau anda dapat mendengarnya" balas tuan muda Cho itu kurang ajar.

"KELUAR DARI KELAS SEKARANG CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Park songsaenim keji.

"Tak usah berteriak juga bisa kan" gumam kyuhyun pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi pelajaran kali ini" ujar Park songsaenim setelah kyuhyun benar-benar keluar.

Seminggu setelah dirawat di rumah sakit, kyuhyun serta siwon sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar. Dan hal itu membuat mereka sangat senang. Karena menurut mereka, di rumah sakit itu membosankan. Sedangkan sungmin dan kibum yang memang sama sekali tidak terluka diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit dua hari setelahnya. Namun mereka ngotot untuk tetap berada disana karena tak mau jauh dari suami. Dasar ibu-ibu. :-D

-Kyumin-

"Aish, kau membuatku malu saja kyu" ujar sungmin setelah mendengar cerita dari kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus malu? Seharusnya minnie bangga padaku. Walaupun aku nakal, tapi Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah jenius dan tampan" bangga kyuhyun.

"Iya, iya, kau benar. Aku jadi heran, padahal kau ini jarang belajar dan sering bermain, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan juara 1 paralel di sekolah tiap semester?" bingung sungmin.

"Itu karena Cho Kyuhyun memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi jenius dan tampan pastinya" sombong kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua, ah ani, bertiga dengan minhyun, kini tengah bercengkrama di atap sekolah yang pastinya sepi itu. Tadi, waktu kyuhyun keluar kelas, dia mengirimi pesan pada sungmin untuk menemaninya, dan untungnya sungmin sedang tidak mengajar.

"Benar kan Hyunnie?" tanya kyuhyun meminta dukungan pada anak semata wayangnya yang tengah berada di pangkuannya itu. Minhyun memang selalu menempel pada appanya bila mereka bertemu.

Dengan semangat, minhyunpun menganggukkan kepala nya lucu. Walaupun tak tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan kedua orang tuanya, kalau kyuhyun yang menyuruh pasti minhyun melaksanakannya.

"Hhh... ayah dan anak sama saja" cibir sungmin.

"Pokoknya anak kita yang kedua harus yeoja!" putus sungmin mutlak. Dia sangat iri melihat kedekatan kyuhyun dengan minhyun.

"Kalau dia namja bagaimana?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membuangnya" jawab sungmin ngawur.

"YA! SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MEMBUANG ANAKKU!" teriak kyuhyun.

"Aish, jangan keras-keras! Mana mungkin aku membuangnya! Aku kan hanya bercanda" ujar sungmin santai.

"Habisnya kau sih minnie bercandanya menyangkut buang anak segala" rajuk kyuhyun.

"Kalau anak kita nanti namja... " ucap sungmin menggantung.

"Iya?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kita buat saja lagi" bisik sungmin tepat di telinga kyuhyun. Membuat wajah kyuhyun memerah sempurna.

"Aish, jangan menggodaku, minnie" ujar kyuhyun seraya memalingkan wajah merah padam miliknya.

"Paa... " ditempelkan tangan mungil minhyun di pipi kyuhyun.

"Gwencana chagi. Appa tidak sakit kok" kata kyuhyun seraya melepaskan tangan minhyun dari pipinya, kemudian mencium lembut tangan mungil itu.

Oh, ternyata uri Minhyunnie salah pemikiran. Dia menganggap, rona merah di wajah ayahnya disebabkan karena kyuhyun sakit. Mungkin dia takut kalau appanya masuk rumah sakit lagi seperti kemarin. Benar-benar anak yang sayang ayah!

"Ini gara-gara umma Hyunnie" adu kyuhyun manja.

"Maaaa..." ujar minhyun dengan nada sedikit emosi menghadap kearah sungmin.

"Lho? Kok umma yang disalahkan sih. Appamu kan bertanya, jadi umma jawab. Sejauh ini, umma tak mendapati kesalahan apapun" jelas sungmin. Walaupun sudah sangat jelas kalau minhyun tak tahu apa maksud dari penjelasan sungmin itu.

"Maa.. Maa.. " dia tetap saja mengomel tak jelas. Walaupun sungmin menjelaskan sejelas apapun, minhyun tetap tak akan mengerti.

"Ini gara-gara kau kyu!" sungut sungmin.

"Salahmu sendiri tadi menggodaku" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Maa.. Maaa... " omel minhyun tak jelas dan hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang mengerti maksudnya.

"Ya,ya,ya, bela terus appamu. Pokoknya, kalau anak ini namja , aku akan membuangnya, agar tak menambah teman sekutumu, kyu"

"MINNIE!"

"MAAA!"

"apa? aish aku lapar" ujar sungmin seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dari atap itu.

"Minnie hanya bercanda kan?" tanya kyuhyun melas seraya mengikuti langkah sungmin.

"Memangnya aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya balik sungmin ketus. Dia ingin mengerjai suaminya.

"Bercanda saja ya?" bujuk kyuhyun memaksa.

"Jangan dekati aku. Kita sudah tidak di atap lagi" ujar sungmin tajam.

"Sini, Hyunnie sama umma" sebelum menuju ruang guru, sungmin berbalik.

Namun, minhyun malah mencengkram erat almamater yang kyuhyun kenakan. Dia masih marah pada ummanya ternyata.

"Appa mau belajar dulu, baby" bujuk sungmin lembut.

Seakan menantang sungmin, minhyun malah menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kyuhyun.

"Wah, Hyunnie!" panggil siwon yang kebetulan lewat tak tahu situasi.

"Sama daddy yuk!" ajak siwon semakin tak tahu muka.#plak

Dengan senang hati, minhyun berpindah dari gendongan kyuhyun ke gendongan siwon. Mungkin minhyun rindu dengan daddynya yang memang lama tak bertemu.#jiah

"Aku bawa Hyunnie dulu ya minnie, kyunnie" pamit siwon sebelum meninggalkan pasangan suami istri yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Hhh... Dasar kuda mesum tak tahu diri. Seenaknya saja mengambil hyunnieku" sungut sungmin kesal.

"Biarkan saja Hyunnie dengan kuda itu minnie" ujar kyuhyun.

Kemudian ditariknya pergelangan tangan sungmin menuju ruang petinggi sekolah, yang merupakan ruangan pemilik sekolah itu, yaitu ruangan appa siwon. Dan disana ternyata hanya ada kibum. Tentu saja Choi Kiho tak sering mengunjungi tempat tersebut, beliau lebih sering mengurusi perusahaannya.

"Eh, waeyo minnie, kyunnie?" tanya kibum heran.

"Nuna bisa keluar?" tanya kyuhyun, yang lebih tepatnya perintah.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya kibum masih heran.

"Siwon hyung mencari nuna" jawabnya asal.

"Ah, begitukah? Baiklah" ujarnya pasrah seraya berdiri dengan susah payah kemudian keluar dari sana. Kibum tahu kalau mereka memang ingin berdua saja.  
Setelah kibum keluar, kyuhyun mengunci ruangan kedap suara itu. Tentu saja, sebagai pemilik, Choi Kiho memiliki ruangan yang mewah dan fasilitas yang WAW.

"Aish, kau jahat sekali kyu. Kasihan kan bummie unnie. Jalan saja rasanya pasti berat" ujar sungmin.

"Aku ingin berdua denganmu minnie" kemudian, kyuhyun mendekati sungmin yang duduk dengan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Minnie tadi bercanda kan?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"Iya, puas kau!" gerutu sungmin.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau membawaku ke ruangan ini?" tanya sungmin.

"Bogoshipoyo" ujar kyuhyun seraya mencium leher jenjang sungmin.

"Eung, kyuhh... Geli." ucap sungmin.

"Jangan terlalu jelas tandanya, nanti ketahuan guru-guru lainnya" pesan sungmin sebelum kyuhyun bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

Dan untuk kelanjutannya, hanya kyumin dan Tuhan yang tahu. :-D

-Kyumin-

"Eh, kenapa bummie disini?" tanya siwon yang entah kenapa dari tadi kebetulan, lewat halaman belakang sekolah yang sedang sepi.

"Kyumin mengusirku dari ruangan appa" adunya.

"Dasar, beraninya anak ingusan itu" sungut siwon.

"Padahal katanya, appa akan kemari hari ini" lanjutnya.

"Cepat hubungi appa, sebelum terlambat" perintah kibum.

"Hyunnie sama mommy dulu ya" diberikannya minhyun sebelum mengambil ponselnya.

"yeobosseo... Appa, kyuhyun dan sungmin sedang bercinta di ruangan appa, jadi sebaiknya appa tak kemari hari ini... ... Ne, arraseo ..."

"Kenapa wonnie bilang mereka tengah bercinta?" tanya kibum heran.

"Entahlah, tapi instingku mengatakan seperti itu" jawabnya.

"Aneh. . . Hyunnie chagi sudah makan?" tanya kibum seraya menggerakkan bibirnya, memberi penjelasan kepada minhyun melalui bahasa tubuh.

"Mamm... mamm... " jawab minhyun.

"Pasti hyunnie lapar ya, mommy juga lapar" adunya.

"Aish, kalau lapar kenapa malah kemari?! Kaja kita ke ruang guru, memakan bekal yang tadi bummie bawakan" ujar siwon seraya membantu kibum berdiri. Apalagi kibum tengah menggendong minhyun, pastinya lebih berat.

cup~

Masih sempat sempatnya kibum mengecup singkat pipi siwon saat siwon membungkuk, membantu kibum berdiri.

"Aish, dasar genit" ejek siwon.

"Tapi wonnie suka, kan?" goda kibum setelah dia sudah berdiri.

"Apa yang tak kusuka dari bummie sih" gombal siwon.

"Aish, kajja, aku, minhyunnie, dan anak-anakmu sudah lapar" ujar kibum. Dengan sigap, siwon menuntun kibum, walaupun kibum masih kuat bila berjalan sendiri. Huh, sungguh suami yang overprotektif.

-Kyumin-

Kriing~~

Bel istirahat pun berkumandang,...

"Aish, kyuhyun kenapa tak kembali-kembali juga sih!" gerutu seorang namja yang menjadi soulmate kyuhyun, lee donghae.

"Aku kan bosan sendirian. Ah, ke kelas hyukkie saja" ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Hyukkie chagi" sapa namja ikan itu tepat didepan meja eunhyuk.

"Ne, Hae chagi" balas eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie chagi sedang makan ya?" tanya donghae tak berfikir. Sudah jelas-jelas eunhyuk tengah menyantap bekalnya, kenapa masih ditanyakan juga. Aish.

"Ne, hae chagi mau?" tawar eunhyuk.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu"

Langsung saja donghae duduk didepan meja eunhyuk dan melebarkan mulutnya, pertanda ingin disuapi.

"Aish, manja sekali" gerutu eunhyuk, tapi tetap saja melakukannya.

"Ehm.. Romantisnya..." goda kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disamping donghae. Aneh.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya donghae setelah menelan makanannya.

"Menafkahi istriku" jawabnya santai.

"Maksudnya?" tanya donghae heran.

Eunhyuk yang memang memiliki wawasan lebih itu hampir saja menyemburkan makanannya.

"Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun?!" ujar eunhyuk.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Tak salah bukan?" belanya.

"Tapi tidak di sekolah juga. Dimana kalian melakukannya?" tanya eunhyuk kepo. #plak

"Di ruangan Choi Kiho Sajangnim" jawabnya santai.

"MWOYA?!" teriak eunhyuk.

"Aish, kalian ini berbicara tentang apa sih? Beri tahu aku" paksa donghae yang otaknya masih polos itu.

"Kau ingin tahu, nemo? Tanyakan pada kekasihmu" ujar kyuhyun sebelum melahap bekal eunhyuk sekilas, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pasangan kekasih berbeda jenis kelamin itu. #plak

"Aaa... mmm... memangnya.. mmm... apa.. yang dimaksud.. mmm. kyuhyun tadi?" tanya donghae disela kecapan(?)nya.

"Telan dulu, baru bicara yang benar!" nasehat eunhyuk.

"Dia bicara... ssstttt... " bisik eunhyuk.

"MWOYA! Pantas saja dia tak kembali dari tadi!" sungut donghae.

"Yang membuatku takjub, mereka melakukannya di ruangan Choi Sajangnim. Pintar sekali memilih tempat" puji eunhyuk.

"YA! Kenapa kau malah memujinya!" ujar donghae.

"Aish, sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas lagi. Cepat buka mulutmu, selagi belum bel masuk!" perintah eunhyuk.

Dan mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang sempat terganggu oleh kedatangan kyuhyun tadi.

-Kyumin-

"Aku ingin naik motormu kyu" pinta sungmin manja.

Mereka sekarang berada di rumah, tepatnya diruang keluarga, mengawasi minhyun yang asyik dengan mainannya.

"He? Minnie kan tidak bisa bawa motor" sanggah kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja kau yang mengendarainya, bodoh!" sungut sungmin kesal.

"Tapi, minnie kan sedang hamil, bahaya!" larang kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kyu... Ini anakmu yang menginginkannya" rajuk sungmin manja seraya memeluk lengan kiri kyuhyun.

"Tetap saja tak boleh" ujarnya kukuh.

"Jadi, kyunnie tak sayang lagi pada minnie dan baby" ucap sungmin dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Ara ara, minnie memangnya ingin kemana?" tanya kyuhyun pasrah.

"Kerumah umma, aku merindukannya" jawab sungmin semangat, berbeda sekali dengan tadi.

"Hyunnie chagi, mainannya sudah dulu ya, kita pergi kerumah halmonnie" ujar kyuhyun pada buah hatinya.

"MONNIE!" teriak minhyun semangat.

"Ja!" tak kalah semangatnya, sungminpun menarik lengan kyuhyun yang sudah menggendong minhyun.

"Eummm, minhyunnie di depan saja ya, biar umma bisa memeluk appa" ujar sungmin yang lagi-lagi kekanakan setelah mereka sampai di depan motor kyuhyun.

"Ah, umma ambilkan topi untuk Hyunnie dulu" ujar sungmin sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Aish, kenapa aku merasa diperebutkan oleh istri dan anakku sendiri?" tanya kyuhyun yang 1000% benar itu.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan" gumanya lagi.

"Tadaa... Ini umma buatkan sendiri loh. Hyunnie pasti tidak tahu kan?" tanya sungmin seraya memasangkan topi rajut yang diambilnya tadi.

"Minnie chagi, Hyunnie kan namja, kenapa topinya berwarna pink?" tanya kyuhyun heran.

"Ini kan lucu kyunnie. Lihatlah, sangat cocok jika Hyunnie yang memakainya" puji sungmin. (bayangin aja kayak foto profil fb lia) #kyeopta!

"Hhhh... Terserahmu saja. Kaja, naiklah" ujar kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi hanya mengalah saja.

"Ini nyaman kyu" gumam sungmin setelah menaiki motor juga menggunakan helmnya. (bayangin aja motor kyu itu kayak viction atau apalah, jadi hyunnie bisa duduk didepan).

"Siap?" tanya kyuhyun.

"NE!" ujar sungmin semangat.

Motor kyuhyunpun melesat dengan kecepatan sedang.

-Kyumin-

"Hyunnie turun ya, chagi?" bujuk kyuhyun entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, namun anaknya itu masih betah duduk di atas motor kyuhyun. Padahal sudah15 menit mereka tiba di kediaman orang tua sungmin. Sungminpun dengan teganya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang tak berhasil juga membujuk anaknya turun dari motor.

"Pa.. Pa.." ujar minhyun seraya menepuk motor kyuhyun, pertanda dia ingin jalan-jalan lagi menaiki motor kyuhyun.

"Ani chagi, Monnie sudah menunggu didalam loh" bujuk kyuhyun, namun tak berhasil juga.

#Poor Kyuhyun... ~

TBC?/END?

Hahaha.. disini lia buat minhyun dan sungmin rebutan kyuhyun. . .  
minta sarannya dong reader, mau ada konflik apa nggak, nanti malah ngebosenin lagi..

Tolong buat yang udah baca, tinggalin reviewnya...  
Mian,nggk bisa bales reviewnya karena lia publish pake hp,,,,

Ditunggu RnRnya...


	3. Chapter 3

[FF] Uri Baby, We Love You! [KYUMIN/GS] / Chapter 3

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"Kyu, kau sedang apa?" tanya sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun yang tengah serius di meja belajarnya.

"Pa? nyaa... pa.. " tanya minhyun yang ada digendongan sungmin.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas,minnie,hyunnie. Kalian tahu kan sebentar lagi ada ujian semester, jadi tugasku menumpuk. Apalagi sudah seminggu aku tak masuk sekolah, tugasku makin banyak saja" jawab kyuhyun panjang.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar sungmin.

"Memangnya minnie bisa?" tanya kyuhyun sangsi.

"Kau lupa ya, aku ini akselerasi di sekolahku dulu. Jangan mengejekku ya!" ujar sungmin tak terima.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Istriku kan pintar. Jadi kau ingin membantu mengerjakan tugas yang mana?" tanya kyuhyun semangat.

"Apapun" kemudian sungmin duduk di kursi samping kyuhyun dan meletakkan minhyun diatas meja.

Merekapun mengerjakan tugas-tugas kyuhyun dengan hikmat,membuat minhyun bosan karena suasana yang sunyi.

"PA.. PA.." panggil minhyun seraya merangkak mendekati kyuhyun.

"Eih, pelan hyunnie. Nanti tugas appa berantakan" nasihat sungmin.

Yang dinasehati cuma bisa cemberut seraya melanjutkan kegiatan merangkak menuju sang ayah.

"PA.." panggil minhyun lagi setelah sampai di meja tempat kyuhyun tengah serius.

"PA.." karena merasa diacuhkan, minhyunpun menepuk-nepuk buku yang sedang digarap kyuhyun.

"Hyunnie jangan nakal ya, baby. Appa sedang sibuk" ujar kyuhyun lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tadi.

Minhyun yang kesepianpun langsung tersenyum bahagia tatkala kedua mata bulatnya melihat benda kotak hitam mengkilap yang menjadi selingkuhan ayahnya.

"Aaaa..." dengan cepat, dia menjauhi kyuhyun dan mengambil PSP milik sang appa.

"Dum.. Dum.. Dum.." ditekannya dengan kuat-kuat PSP malang itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA" dan tiba-tiba saja minhyun tertawa sendiri dengn begitu keras.

'Hhh... Anakku memang pintar, tahu saja kalau appanya sedang sibuk' batin kyuhyun setelah mendengar tawa minhyun, tanpa mau melihat buah hatinya itu.

'Haduh, kenapa minhyun memainkan benda sakral milik kyuhyun itu?! Bisa-bisa aku disuruh menggantinya seperti dulu lagi. Aish, pura-pura tidak tahu saja' batin sungmin setelah melihat minhyun yang tengah bahagia, kemudian kembali bergelut pada tumpukan buku milik kyuhyun.

"HAHAHAHA" tawa minhyun makin kencang saja.

"Kalau hyunnie senang, tak perlu tertawa sekeras itu,baby" ujar kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan tawa bahagia sang anak.

"Apa sih yang hyunnie la.. ku.. kan.. " tanya kyuhyun terputus setelah menyaksikan sendiri apa yang membuat minhyun begitu bahagia.

"PA.." karena sang appa sudah memperhatikannya, minhyun dengan santainya melepaskan ah tidak lebih tepatnya membuang benda keramat itu sehingga sang PSP malang terjun bebas dari atas meja.

"MINNIE! HYUNNIE!"

"HUEEEE! HUAAAA!"

"HUAAAA!"

Dan suasana sepi tadi berubah menjadi ramai akibat teriakan kyuhyun serta tangisan minhyun.

"Aku tak mau tanggung jawab. Kau sudah membuatnya menangis" ujar sungmin masih sibuk pada pekerjaannya, seakan tak terganggu dengan suara keras itu.

"HUEEEE!" minhyun masih saja mengangis, bahkan sekarang dia sudah berbaring diatas meja membuat tugas kyuhyun sedikit berantakan akibat tendangan asal yang dilakukan minhyun.

"HENTIKAN!" bentak kyuhyun.

"HUAAA!" kini wajah minhyun sudah merah sempurna.

"Aish. maafkan appa. cup,,cup,,cup" dengan cepat, digendongnya minhyun keluar dari ruang belajar menuju halaman rumah yang terlihat gelap karena hari sudah malam.

"Ssttt... Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Lihat hyunnie, ada banyak bintang di langit" tunjuk kyuhyun menuju langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." minhyun yang sesenggukan menatap arah yang ditunjuk sang appa.

Mata kecil bulat miliknya kagum akan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, diapun ikut menunjuk langit yang gelap itu. Sementara kyuhyun mengusap cairan bening yang membasahi pipi bulat aegynya.

"Kalau begini kan minhyun terlihat makin tampan" puji kyuhyun.

"Pa,, Pa,,," minhyun menunjuk-nunjuk kedalam rumah. Sepertinya sudah mengantuk.

"Hyunnie mengantuk ya? Appa buatkan susu kesukaan hyunnie dulu. Ja!"

-KYUMIN-

-Pagi Hari-(Hari Minggu)

"KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN!" teriakan itu terdengar begitu nyaring di depan sebuah rumah sederhana milik keluarga Cho Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN!" karena tak juga mendapat respon dari sang pemilik rumah, tamu itupun kembali berteriak.

"YA! AKU DENGAR BABO! TAK USAH BERTERIAK LAGI!" walaupun menyuruh tak berteriak, kyuhyun malah berteriak dari dalam rumah.

Cklek

"Kalian kampungan sekali. Kan ada bel rumah, kenapa malah berteriak?!" ujar kyuhyun dengan nada kesal setelah membuka pintu. Tanpa dilihatpun, kyuhyun sudah tahu pasti pemilik suara tenor itu. Tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan beda alam yang sering disebut HaeHyuk.

"Cepat masuk, sebelum pintunya kututup!" perintah kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat, Haehyuk masuk kedalam rumah bercat biru itu. Langsung saja mereka menuju ruang tengah, tempat nongkrong minhyun beserta kerabatnya(mainan).

"Hai, Hyunnie!" sapa Haehyuk bersamaan.

"Chon.. Chon... Mo..!" minhyun membalas sapaan mereka tak kalah semangat.

"Aigoo~ sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Hyung, kenapa tak didengarkan sih hyunnie" ujar donghae seraya meletakkan minhyun di pangkuannya.

"Eum? Chon... " tanya minhyun tak mengerti seraya menatap mata donghae.

"Hyung.. Hyung.. Hyung.. " ucap donghae mengajarkan minhyun, sementara anak itu malah sibuk memainkan tangan eunhyuk yang berada di dekatnya, tak melihat donghae sekilaspun.

"Aish, aku diacuhkan" sungut donghae.

"Habisnya kau ada-ada saja Hae chagi. Mana mungkin bayi berumur 8 bulan lebih seperti minhyun mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan" ujar eunhyuk yang masih sibuk menoel-noel pipi minhyun dengan tangan yang tak dipegang minhyun.

"Titip minhyun sebentar ya, aku mau sarapan dulu. Kalau bisa, kalian suapi hyunnie" perintah kyuhyun seenaknya sambil berjalan menuju dapur yang merangkap menjadi ruang makan.

"Seenaknya saja kyuhyun itu" umpat eunhyuk.

"Dia memang tak tahu diri" tambah donghae.

"Ini sarapan untuk minhyun. Tolong ya!" ujar sungmin yang datang membawa semangkuk kecil bubur dan segelas kecil air putih.

"Ne songsaenim" jawab Haehyuk kompak. Kalau sungmin yang meminta, tentu saja mereka berdua hanya meng-iya-kan saja.

"Untung saja kita hanya disuruh menyuapi minhyunnie, bukan kyuhyun" gumam eunhyuk.

"Aaa... " eunhyuk menyuapi minhyun, sementara donghae hanya memangkunya saja. Sesekali eunhyuk menyuapkan minhyun air putih menggunakan sendok kecil agar minhyun tak tersedak.

"Aa.. umm.. " ditempat lain, yakni di dapur, sungmin tengah menyuapi bayi besarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ini sayurnya juga kyu... " ujar sungmin seraya menyodorkan sesendok benda berwarna hijau.

"Shiro. Aku tak mau jika benda hijau itu masuk ke mulutku" kata kyuhyun dengan menutup rapat mulutnya menggunakan tangan.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Kyunnie... Bahkan, makanan minhyun selalu kucampur dengan sayur" ucap sungmin yang masih bersikukuh menyuapkan kyuhyun sayuran.

"Hyunnie kan memang butuh gizi" elak kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir kau tak membutuhkan gizi apa? Lihatlah wajahmu itu, berjerawat" ejek sungmin.

"Aku mau makan sayur, tapi dengan satu syarat" tawar kyuhyun dengan smirk kebanggaannya.

"Mwo?" tanya sungmin polos.

"Suapi aku dengan mulutmu" ujar kyuhyun santai, sementara sungmin merona hebat.

"Ap..apa mak... maksudmu?" tanya sungmin gugup.

"Tak usah berpura-pura, aku tahu, minnie pasti mengerti maksudku bukan?" goda kyuhyun seraya mengambil sendok berisi sayuran yang sungmin pegang, dan menyuapkannya pada sungmin.

"Aaa.." setelah itu, kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin. Setelah bibir mereka dipertemukan, kyuhyun memaksa mulut sungmin untuk terbuka, agar dapat menyalurkan sayuran yang disuapkan kyuhyun padanya.

Mereka melakukannya terus menerus hingga piring kyuhyun bersih.

"Hh.. aku kenyang minnie" ujar kyuhyun setelah meminum segelas air putih.

"Tentu saja kau kenyang, tapi aku yang lapar" sungut sungmin seraya menyendokkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Mian, aku menunda sarapanmu" sesal kyuhyun dengan tulus.

"Terlambat" kesal sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau gantian aku yang menyuapi?" tawar kyuhyun.

"Eum! Kenapa tak dari tadi saja!" ujar sungmin semangat.

'Aish,manjanya kumat lagi' batin kyuhyun.

Kini, kyuhyun menyuapi sungmin. Sungguh romantis~

"PA..." panggilan minhyun membuat kebahagiaan sungmin terhenti.

"Waeyo baby? Mana samchon dan immo?" tanya kyuhyun celingukan karena minhyun merangkak sendiri tanpa dikawal oleh Haehyuk, dan juga membawa minhyun di pangkuannya.

"Chon.. Mo.." ujar minhyun seraya menunjuk ruang tengah.

"Hh... tidak bisa diandalkan" gumam kyuhyun.

"Kyu, lagi... Aaa" ujar sungmin seraya melebarkan mulutnya.

"Ne" ujar kyuhyun pasrah sambil menyuapi sungmin lagi.

"Pa.. Aaa.." oh, sepertinya uri minhyunnie juga ingin disuapi kyuhyun.

"Ini sarapan umma, Hyunnie. Tadi Hyunnie kan sudah sarapan dengan Immo dan Samchon" ujar sungmin tak mau membagi sarapannya dengan minhyun.

"Mamm.. Mam.. Pa.." ucap minhyun masih kukuh ingin disuapi kyuhyun.

"Apa hyunnie tak kenyang? Kan sudah makan semangkuk bubur" ucap sungmin tak kalah kukuh dari minhyun.

'Aish, mulai lagi' batin kyuhyun.

"Wuah... Lihatlah hyukkie, dia lucu sekali!" ujar donghae gemas pada film yang ditayangkan di TV.

"Kau benar, apalagi yang sebelahnya, sangat lucu!" kata eunhyuk membenarkan.

Oh, ternyata hal yang membuat Haehyuk melupakan minhyun adalah film kartun di TV dengan judul "Little Fish and Little Monkey Special". Sungguh kekanakan.

"Lihat,lihat, ekornya bergerak-gerak lucu hyukkie!" teriak donghae antusias.

"Iya, matanya juga berkedip-kedip lucu Hae!" teriak eunhyuk tak kalah semangat.

"Nanti aku akan menambah koleksi ikanku dengan yang seperti itu" ujar donghae berkhayal.

"Aku juga mau Hae-ya!" rajuk eunhyuk.

"MWOYA!" teriak Haehyuk tatkala TV didepan mereka mati begitu saja.

"YA! KALIAN MENELANTARKAN ANAKKU!" bentak kyuhyun tak dapat menahan kekesalannya.

"Eh, kyu. Siapa yang menelantarkan anakmu?" tanya donghae heran.

"Tentu saja kalian. Untung saja Hyunnie sampai di dapur dengan selamat, kalau tidak, kalian akan menanggung akibatnya!" ujar kyuhyun sakartis.

"Ha? Minhyun di dapur?" tanya eunhyuk heran.

"Tak usah sok polos lagi. Sebagai hukumannya, kalian harus mengajak minhyun jalan-jalan keluar. Kalian pulang setelah aku hubungi. Ara!" perintah kyuhyun kejam.

"Tapi, kyu... Kami kan..."

"Ja! Minhyun sudah siap berangkat! Ini barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya" potong sungmin seraya memberikan minhyun pada eunhyuk, serta sebuah tas pada donghae.

"Arraseo.." ujar Haehyuk pasrah.

"Dadah Hyunnie! Bersenang-senanglah dengan Hae samchon dan Hyuk Immo!" ujar sungmin bahagia.

"Kami berangkat..."

"Kenapa kau mengusir mereka kyu?" tanya sungmin heran setelah HaeHyukHyun pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu mingguku kali ini dengan istriku seorang" jawab kyuhyun seraya menarik sungmin dalam pangkuannya.

"Huh, manja sekali" ujar sungmin.

"Jinja? Bukannya minnie yang manja. Mana ada ibu yang cemburu pada anaknya sendiri" goda kyuhyun.

"Kami kan juga perlu perhatian kyu" rajuk sungmin manja.

"Kami? Bukannya cuma minnie saja?" goda kyuhyun lagi seraya melingkarkan tangannya di perut sungmin, serta menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sungmin.

"Hh.. kyu.. geli" ujar sungmin ketika kyuhyun mengendus lehernya.

"Hen.. tikan.. shh" desah sungmin.

"Baik, baik, tapi akan kulanjutkan dikamar saja" ujar kyuhyun seraya menggendong tubuh sungmin ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka.

-KYUMIN-

"Kita mau kemana, Hae chagi?" tanya eunhyuk.

"Hyunnie ingin kemana?" tanya donghae.

"MONNIE!" jawab minhyun semangat.

"Monnie yang mana? Hyunnie kan punya banyak monnie" tanya donghae lagi.

"Paa... Monnie..." jawab minhyun.

"Oh, kerumah Heechul ahjumma ya. Kajja!" ujar donghae semangat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Hyunnie, Hae?" tanya eunhyuk penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan samchonnya" jawabnya bangga.

"Chon.. Chon.. " ujar minhyun membenarkan.

-KYUMIN-

"KYUHYUN!" teriak siwon yang langsung masuk rumah bercat biru itu.

"MINNIE!" teriak kibum tak kalah kerasnya.

"KYUHYUN!"

Tok Tok Tok

Diketuknya pintu kamar kyumin yang terkunci rapat dari dalam tentu saja.

Cklek

"WAE?!" sembur kyuhyun sesaat setelah pintu kamar terbuka. Penampilannya sangat berantakan.

"Ini penting Kyu!" ujar siwon seraya mengguncangkan bahu kyuhyun.

"Iya, iya, cepat katakan hyung" perintah kyuhyun malas.

"Pihak sekolah telah mengetahui statusmu" ujar siwon pelan.

"MWOYA!"

TBC?/END?

Mian, lia ngelanjutinnya lama...  
Mian, kalo tak sesuai harapan reader.  
Tolong beri lia saran ya, biar dapet ide..

mian nggk bisa bales reviewnya, soalnya lia publish pake hp..

Ditunggu RnRnya..


	4. Chapter 4

[FF] Uri Baby, We Love You! [KYUMIN/GS] / Chapter 4

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

.

.  
..

-Kyumin-

.

"Jadi bagaimana, hyung?" tanya kyuhyun panik.

"Bagaimana lagi, tapi kau tenang saja. Statusmu sebagai suami sah minnie belum terungkap. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah kau sudah menikah" jawab siwon.

"Sama saja hyung. Bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah" ujar kyuhyun frustasi.

"Biar appa yang menanganinya. Mungkin bisa sedikit membantu" ucap siwon menekankan kata 'sedikit' pada kalimatnya.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Tentu" jawab siwon pasti.

"Hyung tahu darimana kalau statusku sudah terbongkar di sekolah?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Kau meragukanku. Aku ini termasuk orang penting di sekolahmu, jadi peristiwa besar seperti ini orang-orang disekolah pasti memberitahuku" jawab siwon sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Dan darimana mereka tahu mengenai statusku?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"Nah, itu yang membuatku heran. Salah seorang guru mengatakan padaku kalau ada seorang wanita yang memberitahunya. Wanita itu juga memberitahukan bukti yang sangat akurat. Dan guru itu juga tak tahu siapa wanita itu" jawab siwon.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi orang-orang sekolah hyung?" tanya kyuhyun lemas.

"Mereka menyuruhmu menemui kepala sekolah besok pagi. Dan sekarang, para petinggi sekolah, termasuk appaku, tengah berkumpul merundingkan nasibmu selanjutnya, hasilnya bisa kau ketahui besok saat pertemuanmu dengan kepala sekolah" ujar siwon menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut pertemuan itu hyung?! Kau kan bisa sedikit membelaku dengan menggunakan kedudukanmu sekarang!" sungut kyuhyun.

"Appa melarangku. Beliau bilang biarkan beliau saja yang menanganinya. Aku cukup memberitahumu saja" ujar siwon membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aish. Siapa sih yeoja tak tahu diri itu?!" kesal kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tahu sekalipun, apa bisa mengubah keadaan?" tanya siwon meremehkan.

"Kau benar hyung. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku hanya perlu menunggu nasibku saja" ujar kyuhyun parau.

Begitulah percakapan kedua namja tampan itu. Mereka sekarang berada di ruang belajar kyuhyun. Kata kyuhyun, mereka membutuhkan privasi sehingga menyisakan kibum dan sungmin di ruang TV.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan sih unnie? Kenapa aku tak boleh ikut masuk?" tanya sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, pertanda dia tengah kesal.

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri minnie" ujar kibum tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

"Aish, kenapa unnie tak memberitahuku sekarang saja. Biar aku tak penasaran tingkat akut begini" sebal sungmin.

"Wonnie bilang biar kyuhyun saja yang menjelaskan. Aish sudahlah, aku ingin makan buah" ujar kibum seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tepatnya kulkas.

"Unnie..." rengek sungmin seraya mengikuti kibum menuju dapur.

"Sepertinya enak, unnie" ujar sungmin saat dilihatnya kibum tengah mengambil beberapa buah apel dari dalam kulkas. Sepertinya, sungmin sudah melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

"Minnie mau? Biar unnie kupaskan" ucap kibum seraya duduk di kursi yang terdapat disana.

"Eum!" jawab sungmin semangat seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang diberi permen oleh ibunya.

"Unnie sudah tahu jenis kelamin anak unnie nanti?" tanya sungmin disela-sela kibum mengupas apel.

"Ani. Siwonnie tak mau melakukan USG, katanya nanti tidak menjadi kejutan lagi" jawab kibum.

"Sok sekali kuda itu. Ah, aku jadi rindu minhyunnie sekarang" ujar sungmin.

"Eh, aku kira Hyunnie sedang tidur. Ini" ujar kibum seraya mengangsurkan buah apel yang sudah dikupas serta dipotong.

"Mmm.. Ani, tadi eunhyuk dan .. membawa minhyunnie ..." jelas sungmin ditengah kunyahan potongan apelnya.

"Makan dulu yang benar, baru bicara" saran kibum.

"Hehehe.. Salahkan buah apel ini yang terlihat segar" ujar sungmin kemudian kembali memakan potongan apel hasil kupasan kibum.

"Sisakan untuk unnie juga, minnie. Jangan dimakan semuanya" ucap kibum karena sungmin yang daritadi memakan potongan apel itu dengan lahap.

"Unnie kan bisa mengupas lagi" ujar sungmin beralasan.

"Hhh... Padahal yang tadi ingin makan buah kan aku, tapi kenapa kau menghabiskannya" sungut kibum.

"Hehehe.. suami unnie kan kaya raya, jadi pasti wonnie oppa akan membelikan satu karung, bahkan sampai kebunnya sekalian untuk unnie" goda sungmin.

"Aish, kau bisa saja. Sudahlah, hais sudah habis pula" ujar kibum kemudian kembali mengambil beberapa apel di kulkas.

"Ini untukku" tekan kibum sebelum sungmin kembali memakan hasil kupasannya.

"Pelit sekali" gumam sungmin.

"Kalau mau, kupas saja sendiri" ujar kibum seraya memakan potongan apel yang telah dikupas.

"Ani, nanti saja. Suruh kyunnie yang mengupas saja" ujar sungmin.

"Terserah saja lah, minnie" kibum kembali mengunyah potongan apel segar yang tadi dipotongnya membuat sungmin yang berada didepannya hanya bisa menatapnya harap.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Ini" ujar kibum seraya memberikan sungmin beberapa potong apel.

"Mmmm... Gomawo unnie!" pekik sungmin senang.

.

.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali ya?" tanya sungmin setelah buah apel di kulkas benar-benar habis.  
Kini, mereka sudah kembali menuju ruang TV.

"Molla. Sebentar lagi juga keluar" jawab kibum santai seraya mengubah channel TV.

"Kenapa diganti sih unnie?!" sungut sungmin.

"Karena unnie sudah bosan melihat kodok hijau itu. Lebih bagus spons kuning" balas kibum.

"Spons kuning itu begitu menyilaukan unnie, warnanya terlalu cerah" ujar sungmin beralasan. Padahal sungmin hanya tak ingin ketinggalan acara kartun kegemarannya, Keroro.

"Justru itu lebih baik, daripada kodok hijau yang kumal tadi" balas kibum tak mau kalah.

"Apa yang kalian perdebatkan sih?" tanya siwon yang sudah berada di dekat kibum, tepatnya duduk disampingnya.

"Aish, kau mengagetkan saja" ujar kibum seraya memegang dadanya, seolah-olah dia sangat terkejut.

"Mian" bisik siwon di telinga kibum sekaligus mengecup singkat pipi tembam kibum.

"Jangan bermesraan didepanku oppa?!" sungut sungmin.

"Kyunnie mana?" tambahnya.

"Kalau iri, temuilah suamimu yang tengah dilanda galau gulana(?) itu dikamar kalian" jawab siwon santai.

"Kita pulang saja bummie" lanjutnya seraya membantu kibum berdiri.

"Kami pulang dulu Minnie. Annyeong!" ujar kibum seraya keluar dari rumah sederhana KyuMin tentunya dituntun oleh Siwon.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Wonnie" masih terdengar gumaman keras kibum membuat sungmin tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah menutup pintu rumahnya, Sungmin beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Dibukanya pelan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu

"Kyu..." panggil sungmin lirih. Dilihatnya kyuhyun tengah duduk disisi kasur mereka. Tatapan matanya kosong, terlihat jelas kalau sang suami tengah dilanda masalah yang tak diketahuinya.

"Kyunnie..." karena tak mendapat respon dari suaminya, sungminpun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kyuhyun, membelai lembut punggung tangan kyuhyun.

"Gwencana?" tanya sungmin kali ini yang mampu membuat kyuhyun sadar dari lamunan sesaatnya tadi.

"Eh? Kapan minnie masuk?" tanya kyuhyun gelagapan.

"Kyunnie melamun saja sih dari tadi, jadi tak tahu minnie masuk" sungut sungmin seraya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sehingga terlihat sangat lucu dan manis di mata kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, aku mengacuhkanmu" ujar kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis.

"Kyunnie kenapa melamun?" tanya sungmin.

'Apa aku harus memberitahunya? Tapi cepat atau lambat minnie pasti akan tahu permasalahanku. Dia kan mengajar disekolahku juga. Daripada Minnie mendengarnya dari orang lain, lebih baik aku saja yang memberitahu' batin kyuhyun.

"Tuh kan melamun lagi?!" sungut sungmin.

"Aku bukan melamun minnie, tapi hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja" ucap kyuhyun beralasan.

"Tadi kyunnie dan wonnie oppa sedang membicarakan apa sih, kelihatannya serius sekali" tanya sungmin.

"Tadi siwon hyung mengatakan padaku kalau pihak sekolah sudah mengetahui status asliku" ujar kyuhyun seraya menerawang kedepan, kemudian menghadap sang istri yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Statusmu? Memangnya kyunnie penjahat ya?" tanya sungmin polos.

"Aish, maksudku statusku yang sudah menikah, minnie" jawab kyuhyun gemas. Bisa-bisanya sungmin yang seorang guru di sekolah ternama di Seoul berfikir lambat. Ckck.

"MWOYA?! DARIMANA MEREKA TAHU?!" teriak sungmin.

"Siwon hyung bilang kalau ada seorang wanita yang memberitahukannya beserta bukti yang kuat" ujar kyuhyun.

"Aku harus bagaimana minnie? Bagaimana kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Bagaimana aku mendapat pekerjaan kalau ijasah SMA saja aku tak memilikinya? Bagaimana jika otakku yang jenius ini tak tersalurkan?" lanjutnya berandai andai. Oke, memang yang terakhir hanya pikiran tak wajarnya saja.

Sungminpun memeluk kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya itu. Dielusnya punggung rapuh sang suami. Memberi kekuatan agar bisa lebih tegar menghadapi masalahnya. Memberi pengertian bila dia tak hanya sendiri, kyuhyun memiliki istri dan keluarganya yang lain, yang setiap saat pasti memberi dukungan padanya.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

Tak terasa sorepun kini menjelang malam. Itu berarti sudah hampir seharian penuh pasangan kyumin tidur di kamar mereka sambil berpelukan. Dan itupun berarti bahwa sudah hampir seharian penuh juga pasangan HaeHyuk melaksanakan tugas yang diamanatkan untuk menjaga minhyun dari sang appa.

"Kenapa mereka tak kunjung menghubungi kita ya, Hyunnie?" tanya eunhyuk yang tengah memangku minhyun yang sedang bermain dengan mainan yang tadi dibawanya.

Sedangkan donghae kini tengah asyik bermain bola dengan anak-anak kecil yang juga sedang bermain bola disitu.

Mereka bertiga kini tengah berada di taman kota. Pada awalnya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae berniat mengajak Minhyun bermain disana, namun karena merasa tertarik dengan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola, donghaepun merengek ingin ikut bermain juga yang akhirnya disetujui oleh mereka. Jadinya, hanya eunhyuk saja yang menjaga Minhyun bermain seraya mengawasi donghae yang mungkin saja bermain kasar pada anak-anak kecil itu. 'Bisa-bisa aku juga kena marah orang tuanya' begitulah batin eunhyuk.

"Aish, kenapa si ikan amis itu terlihat sangat bahagia sekali?! Padahal kan hanya bermain bola saja. Iya kan Hyunnie?" curhat eunhyuk pada minhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan prihatin oleh minhyun.

"Mo.. Paaa" ujar minhyun seraya menepuk punggung tangan eunhyuk yang berada diperutnya.

"Em? Apa hyunnie?" tanya eunhyuk bingung.

"Pa.. PAAA... HUEEE.. " dilemparnya mainan yang tadi dipegangnya tak tentu arah. Kemudian minhyun kecilpun menangis dan meronta di pangkuan eunhyuk.

"Eh? Ada apa hyunnie? Kenapa menangis?" kini eunhyukpun bingung harus melakukan apa. Digendongnya minhyun seraya mengayun-ayunkannya pelan, berharap sang bayi akan tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"HUEEE... PAAA.. HUEE..." bukannya berhenti menangis, sang bayi bahkan menangis lebih keras.

"LEE DONGHAE! CEPAT KEMARI!" teriak eunhyuk.

Donghae yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Cepat temui istrimu, kelihatannya dia kerepotan mengurus bayi kalian" ujar seorang ibu yang berada disana, mengawasi anaknya bermain.

"Iya, cepat kesana. Sepertinya bayimu memanggilmu dari tadi" ujar ibu lainnya.

"Ah, ne, ahjumma" tanggap donghae kemudian beranjak menuju eunhyuk yang kewalahan menggendong minhyun yang meronta terus.

'Aish, akukan masih muda. Bagaimana bisa mereka menganggap aku sudah menikah dan punya anak? Tapi tak apalah, asal itu dengan hyukkie chagiku' begitulah batin donghae setelah mendengar penuturan ahjumma-ahjumma tadi.

"Sini Hyukkie. Biar denganku saja" ujar donghae seraya mengambil alih minhyun dari gendongan eunhyuk.

"Sssttt... Waeyo chagi? ceritakan pada samchon" kata donghae menenangkan. Sedangkan eunhyuk tengah membereskan mainan minhyun yang berantakan.

"Chon.. Paa.. Maa.." ujar minhyun disela isakan kecilnya.

"Ah, minhyunnie kangen appa dan umma,ne?" tanya donghae menekankan kata 'appa' dan 'umma', berharap minhyun kecil tahu maksudnya.

Sukses, minhyunpun menganggukkan kepalanya lucu, sedangkan donghae menghapus air mata di pipi minhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan pelan,agar tak melukai kulit sensitif sang bayi.

"Kaja kita pulang!" ajak donghae semangat. Minhyunpun ikut bersorak gembira,sekaligus mengangkat kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

"Hyukkie, sekarang kita pulangkan minhyun. Sepertinya Hyunnie merindukan orang tuanya" tutur donghae pada eunhyuk yang baru saja selesai merapikan dan meletakkan kembali mainan minhyun pada tas bayi yang dibawanya.

"Kaja!"

Merekapun pergi dari taman kota itu.

"Hhh.. benar-benar keluarga kecil yang bahagia" ujar ahjumma tadi.

"Ne, istri yang cantik dan suami yang tampan serta anak bayi yang menggemaskan. Aigoo!" komentar ahjumma lainnya.

"Pasangan muda itu benar-benar" sambung ahjumma yang lain.

.

-KYUMIN-

.

At Choi's House...

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku bukan penjahat yang terus kau awasi" sungut kibum berapi-api.

"Aku hanya menjaga istriku dengan mengawasinya saja. Hanya itu, ada yang salah?" tanya siwon dengan wajah dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Tentu salah. Aku hanya memasak, dan kau hanya perlu duduk menunggu saja. Tak perlu menatapku secara intens begitu" jawab kibum sakartik.

Memang benar kalau semenjak siwon menemukan kibum dan mengetahui keadaan kibum yang tengah mengandung, siwonpun berlaku sebagai suami siaga 24jam. Bahkan bila kibum ditinggal ke kantor sekalipun, siwon akan melakukan video call tiap jamnya, dan jika waktunya makan siang tiba, dia akan selalu menyempatkan pulang hanya sekedar untuk makan siang bersama sang istri. Yah, walaupun dia mengajar, siwon juga tak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya di perusahaan milik appanya. Benar-benar tipe pekerjakeras. Bila di rumah, siwon selalu lengket bak perangko pada suratnya ke kibum. Membuat kibum agak jengah dengan sikap over protektif siwon.

"Ugh.." kibumpun menghentikan acara memasaknya sejenak setelah mematikan kompor tentu saja. Dielusnya pelan perut buncit yang ditendang kedua buah hatinya itu.

"WAE?!" siwon yang kalang kabut itupun menghampiri kibum dan menuntunnya menuju sebuah kursi.

"Ada apa kibummie?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sakit" lirih kibum.

"Mana yang sakit? heum?" tanya siwon lagi dengan nada agak bergetar.

Kibumpun menunjuk perut besar miliknya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" tawar siwon. Dia benar-benar parno kali ini.

Kibumpun hanya bisa menggeleng dan menunjuk kamar mereka.

"Ah, bummie ingin ke kamar? Biar pembantu saja yang melanjutkan masakanmu"

Setelah itu, siwon menggendong kibum ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Mendudukkan kibum di kasur dengan bantal sebagai penyangganya..

"Jangan tendang mommy sekeras ini baby" ujar siwon setelah merasakan tendangan keras sang anak dengan cara menempelkan kepalanya pada perut besar kibum.

"Apa sangat sakit bummie?" tanya siwon khawatir.

"Kau disitu saja. Lumayan mendingan(?)" jawab kibum lemah.

"Kenapa suara bummie pelan sekali?" tanya siwon lagi.

"Lapar" jawabnya lirih.

"Ah, bummie benar. Aku ambilkan makan malam untuk bummie dulu" ujar siwon sebelum meninggalkan kibum yang tersenyum bahagia itu.

"Daddymu benar-benar menyayangi kita baby" ujar kibum seraya mengelus perut buncitnya.

.

.  
.

"Makan yang banyak ya bummie" seru siwon semangat tatkala melihat sang istri yang makan dengan lahap itu.

"Wonnie tak makan?" tanya kibum setelah menelan makanannya.

"Ani, melihat bummie makan dengan lahap saja membuat wonnie kenyang" gombal siwon.

"Aaa... buka mulutmu" perintah kibum. Siwonpun hanya bisa pasrah disuapi kibum. Untung saja tadi dia mengambilkan makan malam 3 porsi biasa.

Setelah makan malam yang siwon ambil tadi habis, serta kibum yang sudah mengkonsumsi vitamin serta susu miliknya, kibum dan siwonpun kini berbaring di ranjang mereka, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Jalja bummie, baby, baby" ujar siwon seraya mengecup dahi dan bibir kibum, kemudian beralih mencium perut besar kibum dua kali.

"Wonnie selalu menyebut dan menciumnya dua kali" ujar kibum.

"Kan, diperut bummie ada dua baby, jadi wonnie melakukannya dua kali, agar mereka tak iri satu sama lain" ujar siwon.

"Aish,terserah saja. Jalja wonnie!" ujar kibum kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat sang suami.

.

.

-KYUMIN-

.  
.

Kyumin's House...

"Kyu, kau tak berminat membuat kamar sendiri untuk Hyunnie?" tanya sungmin yang tengah menatap kyuhyun yang memeluk tubuh minhyun.

"Ani, aku sudah terbiasa dengannya. Minnie keberatan?" tanya balik kyuhyun.

"Bukannya aku keberatan, tapi, kalau setiap malam hyunnie selalu berada di tengah-tengah kita, aku kan tak bisa memeluk kyunnie" jawab sungmin manja. Kyuhyunpun hanya tersenyum misterius menanggapinya.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang minnie tidur. Besok adalah hari penentuanku, jadi jangan banyak bicara. Arra?!" perintah kyuhyun.

"Ne, jalja Kyunnie, hyunnie!"

"Jalja minnie!"

.

TBC?/END?

.

.  
..

Mian kalo pendek,nggak jelas,ngebosenin, dan publishnya lama.

Lia cuma minta pendapat. mau end aja ato lanjut.  
dan jangan review cuma bilang lanjut aja, disertai komentar juga ya chingu..

Kalo responnya dikit, ya di END aja...

Yang mau tanya soal ff ato laennya, di fb lia aja...

Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

ato di twitter

liamaris071297

lia orangnya terbuka kok.. :D

Gomawo yang udah RnR, ditunggu RnRnya..

Salam kecup dari Lia. :*


	5. Not Fanfiction!

Not Fanfiction!

.

Ini bukan Fanfiction...  
Cuma sekedar pemberitahuan kalau fanfic ini bukannya enggak dilanjutin, tapi cuma pindah tempat di blog saya.

yang minat baca, tinggal kunjungi blog saya dan minta PW di fb saya lewat pesan, jadi nggak usah di add juga gak papa. Dan PASTI akan saya kasih asal setelah membaca KOMENTAR.

Terserah mau bilang saya apa, tapi disini saya cuma ingin dihargai aja.

.

Untuk FB saya:

Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Untuk blog saya:

amiliakyuminforever . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi)

Sekian,

Salam kecup dari Lia :* 


End file.
